poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing the Grand Design!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Facing the Grand Design in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. - - - - Ash Ketchum: It’s a Malamar! Pikachu: Pika! Princess Anna and Queen Elsa: Huh? Teslo: Not that Malamar again! Narrator: During their journey to Coumarine City, our heroes reunite with their old allies, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. But to their unexpected surprise, the girls introduce their Pokémon friend which happens to be a Malamar at the foot of the rocky mountain called Grace Tower. Serena: Hey, that’s a Malamar isn’t it? Clemont: It is! It looks like the one who hypnotized us that time! Izzy Izumi: I bet it'll do it again as an act of revenge! Ash Ketchum: Careful, everyone! Watch out for the light! Ed: Do not look at the light! Thus you get hypnotized! Emerl: Don't look at it! Queen Elsa: Now, wait a minute! What's going on? What is everybody talking about? Princess Anna: Yeah, is there something wrong? Ash Ketchum: Girls, you don’t understand! Malamar is an evil Pokémon! Clemont: It wants to take over the world as part of an evil grand design! Serena: And it will hypnotize you girls into completing its evil plans just like it did to us! Queen Elsa: What?! Princess Anna: Clearly, you’re the ones who fail to understand! This Malamar would never use its hypnotic powers for selfish interests like taking over the world! It’s different! Bonnie: Different?! Yeah, right! Ash Ketchum: The Malamar we encountered almost forced my Pikachu to kill me back at the radio observatory! What makes you so certain that your Malamar is different? Queen Elsa: Because we met it at the place it lives in the forest. It helps and protects both people and Pokémon from any source of danger. Princess Anna: These Malamar are very kind and gentle and they make fantastic friends to anyone who roams this forest. Serena: Friends?! No way! The Malamar we met was cruel and evil! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, ever since our encounter with the evil Malamar, we’ve all came to conclusion that all Malamar are evil Pokémon! So, we don’t trust any Malamar! Especially yours! Princess Anna: But Ash, we have proof that this Malamar and the other ones are completely different. We can prove it to you if you let Malamar show you the place it lives. Ash Ketchum: But, but, but, Malamar aren’t good Pokémon! Queen Elsa: Yes they are, Ash and we can prove it. Clemont: Yeah, right. You expect us to get hypnotized by it after it shows us its home? Queen Elsa: We expect all of you… to trust us. Malamar, would you be so kind to show them your home? Malamar: Mal. (floats aways) Ash and friends: Huh? Pikachu: Pika? Princess Anna: It’s this way. Queen Elsa: Follow us. (Everyone reluctantly follows Malamar and the girls through the forest although they were a bit cautious if what the girls say is true or not. They continue walking through the forest until they come to a large glen full of cherry blossom trees and bushes full of berries. Elsa pulls the vines open for the kids to walk through.) Queen Elsa: It's through here. (Ash and his friends are silent for they felt very cautious about Malamar since their previous encounter with one. Elsa smiles at them.) Queen Elsa: It's alright. Princess Anna: Malamar is not going to hurt you. Trust us. (The kids start to feel a little better. With no choice but to trust the girls, Ash goes first and walks into the glen. There he sees many Malamar and Inkay gathering berries for the random Pokémon. Ash was completely loss at words.) Serena: Wow, look at all the Malamar and Inkay. Clemont: Amazing! This forest must be home to lots of wild Malamar and Inkay. Kari Kamiya: They look beautiful. Princess Anna: Yeah, isn't it wonderful? Queen Elsa: But, that's not all. Look at what they do for the Pokémon? (Malamar gives Oran berries to Flabébé) Bonnie: Lots of Flabébé too! (Malamar gives berries to Bidoof) Serena: "Gasps" Look at the Bidoof! Princess Anna: And look what else is here. (A swarm of Ledyba fly past them) Ash Ketchum: Ledyba! Bonnie: They're eating together! Ken Ichijouji: Well what do you know. The Malamar is different, and it's with the wild Malamar that are not evil. Bonnie: Looks like they're all good friends! Dedenne: Dedenne! Princess Anna: Yep! They're like one big happy family! Ash Ketchum: I guess all the Malamar who live here are really nice. Pikachu: Pika. Princess Anna: You see? Queen Elsa: We told you Malamar are good Pokémon. We've met Malamar right here at this very spot a couple days ago. And since then, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and I became really close friends with it. Ash Ketchum: Wow. And we thought all Malamar were evil Pokémon. I guess we were wrong. Serena: We're really sorry for the way we acted, girls. Clemont: Can you ever forgive us? Princess Anna: Are you kidding? We already have. In fact, how about you come and sit with us? We're having a picnic lunch with the forest Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Really? Thanks so much girls! The girls learn about Ash's story *Queen Elsa: Hmm... Something seems fishy here. *Olaf: But, Elsa. Fish live in water not on land. *Queen Elsa: (giggles) No, Olaf. I mean something doesn't seem right about all this. Holding an angry grudge towards a Malamar is no way to solve this. Commotion on Grace Tower *(Anna, Elsa, Kirstoff, Sven, and Olaf are in the Pokémon Center relaxing for the time being. Anna is brushing her Pikachu's head) *Princess Anna: How's that, Pikachu? *Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi? (Pikachu starts to sense something) *Princess Anna: Huh? What is it? (Her Pikachu runs to the front door and jumps outside.) Where are you going? (Anna looks up and notices the sky turned black) Hmm... That's weird. It's still daytime, but how could the sun be going do.. (she then takes notices of a strange ball of orange light at the top of Grace Tower, which frightens her very much as she gasps) Hey guys, come out here! Come look at this! (Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and even Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff comes out of the Pokémon Center) *Queen Elsa: What is it, Anna? *Princess Anna: Elsa, there's something strange happening on Grace Tower. Look! *Queen Elsa: (gasps) What is that? *Princess Anna: I don't know, but it's awful. *Nurse Joy: This is unbelievable! *Kristoff: I've never seen anything like it before! *Olaf: Me neither! *Queen Elsa: There's something evil about it. I can tell. *Grand Pabbie: And you are right. *Queen Elsa: Huh? Grand Pabbie, is that you? Wow, I haven't spoken to you in a long time! How are you and the trolls getting along? Are things good up there? *Grand Pabbie: I've been sick with a cold, Elsa. But this is hardly the time to discuss it. Something evil is happening! Grace Tower is gathering a huge mass of energy like its creating some kind of time-space warp! *Queen Elsa: Time-space warp? *Princess Anna: What's a time-space warp? *Olaf: Beats me. (suddenly, the bushes aside them start to rustle) *Everyone: Huh? (the noise gets their attention and out of the bushes appear, Meowth, James's Inkay, James, and Clemont. The group gasps in surprise) *Meowth: Wait! Don't attack! We're the good guys! We're on your side! *Princess Anna: It's Clemont! *Kristoff: And James and Meowth, too! *Queen Elsa: Clemont, what's going on? *Olaf: Where's Ash and the girls? *Clemont: (breathes heavily) Listen, everybody. We don't have much time to waste. All of our friends are in danger. They've been kidnapped and taken to Grace Tower. *Everyone: What? *Princess Anna: Kidnapped? *Queen Elsa: Oh my, how can we help? *Kristoff: Who kidnapped them? (the forest Pokémon showed up as the group explains. James's Inkay floats up to the good Malamar and tries to persuade them into rescuing their friends) *Kristoff: What's Inkay doing? *Nurse Joy: I think it's talking to them. *Clemont: I see. Inkay's asking the forest Malamar to help us. *James: So, Inkay's brilliant idea is to get the good Malamar against the evil Malamar. So, how are they taking it? *Meowth: I think the jury's still out. You see, like Anna and Elsa they're kinda not buying the evil Malamar's plot. *Princess Anna: What? This evil Malamar thing again? Look guys, if you're certain that there's an evil Malamar plotting to destroy the world, you're going to have to give us proof. (When suddenly, James's Inkay, Meowth, James, and Clemont become surrounded in a Psychic force) *Kristoff: Huh? *Princess Anna: What the? *Olaf: (screams) Hey, guys, look! (points) *Everyone: (gasps) *Clemont: Malamar! *James: It must have followed us all the way here! (Malamar charges an attack) *Kristoff: LOOK OUT!!! (everyone runs as Malamar launches a Hyper Beam attack on the forest Pokémon, causing Anna and Elsa to falls backwards. Kristoff runs to check on Anna as one of the good Malamar and Olaf went to check on Elsa) *Clemont: It used Hyper Beam! (the good Malamar are shocked at what happened) *Nurse Joy: Is everyone alright? *Kristoff: I think so. Anna, you ok? *Princess Anna: Yes, I'm fine. You ok, Elsa? *Queen Elsa: (Olaf and the good Malamar helps Elsa up) I'm alright, Anna. But just barely. (everyone looks at the evil Malamar in confusion as it talks to the good Malamar) *James: Meowth, translation. *Meowth: "Attention! Join our mission all my fellow Pokémon! Those who refuse will be eliminated!" and that's that! *James: What?! *Kristoff: What?! *Princess Anna: Eliminated?! *Queen Elsa: How dare you threaten these Pokémon in this way?! (Elsa's good Malamar uses Psycho Cut against it and refuses to take part of the evil plan since she, her sister and all the Pokémon got hurt) *Meowth: Her Malamar is really mad that its buddies were attacked! *Queen Elsa: There is no way they're joining an evil plan that is meant on hurting others! Even if it meant hurting the friends of the queen and princess of Arendelle! Charizard, chase it away with Flamethrower! (Elsa sends her Charizard out) *Princess Anna: You too, Blaziken! (Anna sends her Blaziken out) *Kristoff: And you too, Houndoom! (Kristoff sends his Houndoom out. The Inkay and the good Malamar combined their attacks with Charizard, Blaziken, and Houndoom and successfully chased the evil Malamar away, freeing the captives in the process) *Clemont: Yeah! (the psychic grip fades) Oh! (Clemont, Meowth, and James fall) *Princess Anna: Whoa! We got you, Clemont! (Anna and Elsa catch Clemont as James and Meowth land on their own) *Queen Elsa: Are you alright, Clemont? *Clemont: Yeah. Thank you, girls. And thank you too, Malamar, Inkay, Kristoff and all your Pokémon. We're truly grateful of you saving us. *Kristoff: Don't mention it. *Queen Elsa: (everyone looks at Grace Tower) I'm guessing that's the evil Malamar you children were so worked up about. Isn't it, Clemont? *Clemont: Yes. It was also the one who hypnotized us and nearly murdered Ash at the radio observatory. *Princess Anna: I see. We understand now. *Queen Elsa: What a terrible thing. A Pokémon that is so desperate to destroy the world and would seem to enjoy killing innocent Pokémon and humans. I have never seen a Pokémon act so evil before. *Princess Anna: Me neither. *James: So what do you say, everyone? Join us in our mission to stop those evil doers once and for all! Won't you please? (The Inkay, the good Malamar, and the other Pokémon cheer) *Queen Elsa: Well, Clemont. If you came here to ask us to help you rescue your friends and save the world from the evil Malamar, then it would be an honor. I'm in! *Princess Anna: Me too! *Kristoff: Count me in, too! *Olaf: Me too! (Sven grunts) *Queen Elsa: Nurse Joy, take all these forest Pokémon to your center. We'll let you know when everything is safe. *Nurse Joy: Yes, Elsa. *Queen Elsa: Ok, everyone listen up. Malamar, we want you to escort James, Meowth and Clemont to the mountain with Psychic. Anna, Kristoff, and I will be using our Flying-type Pokémon. Anna, do you think you can handle flying on my Dragonite? *Princess Anna: I don't see why not. *Queen Elsa: And Kristoff, do you still have Pidgeot with you? *Kristoff: Of course. *Queen Elsa: Good. I'll be using my Charizard and I have a plan. If it works, it will finish the evil Malamar for good. *Clemont: Really? What's the plan, Elsa? (Elsa smiles as she comes up with an idea) Elsa's Rescue Plan In Action *(Meanwhile back at Grace Tower, things began to go from bad to worse when one of the crystals started turning red) *Ash Ketchum: That one turned red! (Another crystal turned red as well) *Bonnie: That one too! *Officer Jenny: It's all starting. This is their countdown. *Serena: Their countdown? *Officer Jenny: All the gathered energy will most likely be released now. *Ash Ketchum: Whoa, no way! *Pikachu: Pika?! *Sora Takenouchi: That's not good! *Biyomon: We have to stop the evil Malamar, or we're doomed! *Tai Kamiya: We'll never get away with this, Malamar! *Jessie: Come on! James and Meowth should've been back here by now! *Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Another crystal turns red. But little did the evil Malamar and the others know, Clemont, James, Meowth as well as Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the forest Malamar and Inkay, and their own Pokémon quietly arrived at Grace Tower. Sven is carrying three gongs on his back. Kristoff looks for Ash and the others with his binoculars and finds them in a psychic grip by one of the two evil Malamar.) *Kristoff: Ah-ha! There they are. (Kristoff returns with the others.) *Princess Anna: Did you find them, Kristoff? *Kristoff: Yes. *Queen Elsa: How serious is the situation? *Takato Matsuki: Where our they? *Kristoff: Very serious. They are all being held in the air by the Malamar. *Queen Elsa: Just as I thought. *Clemont: How are we going to get them down? *James: And don't get me wrong, but what are these gongs for? *Meowth: Yeah. What do you want us to do with these? Dress in drag in do the hula? *Queen Elsa: No. These gongs are to help us create a diversion that will allow the forest Malamar and Inkay to attack the evil Malamar by surprise and release Ash and the others from their psychic power. *Everyone: How? *Queen Elsa: The plan is simple. Kristoff, Sven and Clemont will ring the first gong behind one of these three boulders there. James, Meowth, and Anna will ring the next one behind that one over there while Olaf and I right the third one behind this one right here. Then once they come closer to me all of us will continuously ring the gongs to drive them all into confusion. Then once I give the signal, the forest Pokémon will attack them from above and free our friends. It's fool proof. Everybody got it? *Everyone: Oh.. *Clemont: I think I know what you're getting at, Elsa. To attack the Malamar while they are confused. *Queen Elsa: You got it! Ok, you all know what to do? *Everyone: Yeah. *Queen Elsa: Ok, (points to the forest Pokémon) you guys wait all the way up there until I give you the signal. (The forest Malamar and Inkay nodded in agreement and quietly flew up to the other side of Grace Tower.) Ok, everyone. Ready, and, go! *(Elsa and Olaf stay behind their boulder while everyone else hides behind the other two boulders. Clemont sees her sister and is completely worried about her) *Kristoff: It's ok, Clemont. Your sister will be fine. (Kristoff looks at the two evil Malamar) You ready? *Clemont: Yes. (Sven holds up the gong) Well, (gulps) here goes. (Clemont and Kristoff bang the gong as loud as they can, which got the evil Malamar's attention. Once it stopped, one of them started to float towards them. Ash and the others, who also heard the gong, looked around curiously.) *Serena: What was that? *Ash Ketchum: I don't know. *Bonnie: It sounded scary. I wish Clemont was here. *Dedenne: Dedenne. (As the evil Malamar drove closer to Clemont, Kristoff and Sven, James, Meowth and Anna started ringing theirs. That also got the evil Malamar's attention. Malamar started floating towards the second boulder. James and Meowth cower in fear behind the boulder once they stopped ringing. Anna, on the other hand, remained brave) *Pikachu: Pika? *Ash Ketchum: There it is again. *Officer Jenny: What is going on here? *Olaf: It's working, Elsa! Your plan is working! *Queen Elsa: Shh! (Elsa sees the evil Malamar getting closer to her James, Meowth and her sister) Ok, Olaf. It's our turn. Ready? (Olaf and Elsa ring their gong. That got the evil Malamar's attention as well. Malamar started floating towards the third boulder.) *Bonnie: And again! *Jessie: Augh! This is giving me a headache! Would someone care to explain what is going on here?! *Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *Clemont: (The evil Malamar starts to get irritated and floats towards the third boulder) It's working! Elsa's plan is actually working! *Kristoff: Now, let's make them really confused! *Clemont: Yeah! (Clemont and Kristoff bang their gong again, irritating the evil Malamar even further. It floats towards Clemont and Kristoff, but before he could reach it, James, Meowth and Anna started playing their again. This was not only confusing the evil Malamar to a much larger extent, but it was also angering them as well. They tried reaching James, Meowth and Anna, but Elsa and Olaf started playing their gong again. All the gongs banged loudly. This confused the evil Malamar and they let out a cry in frustration. Elsa, seeing them distracted by the confusion of the noise, shoots an icy blast in the air, signaling the forest Pokémon to attack. The forest Malamar and Inkay jump out from their hiding place and launched their attacks Psycho Cut and Flamethrower at the evil Malamar, creating a big explosion. This caused them to lose their psychic grip on Ash and the others and they all fell to the ground. Elsa's rescue plan was a success. Once everyone was freed, Elsa, Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Clemont, James, and Meowth jump out from their hiding spots.) *Everyone: SURPRISE!!! (The rescuers rush over to their friends and everyone was surprised to see them) *Clemont: Hi, everybody! *Meowth: Better late than never! *James: You're in good hands! *Clemont: Is everyone ok? *Ash Ketchum and Serena: Clemont! *Bonnie: Big brother! *Dedenne: Dedenne! *Kari Kamiya: Thanks for saving us. *T.K. Takaishi: If it wasn't for you, guys, we would've been done for. *Jessie: You could have moved it a little quicker! And all of the loud noise made my ears ring! *Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *James: Sorry about that. It took a bit of doing to procure some help. *Inkay: Inkay! (Bonnie hugs her brother) *Bonnie: Clemont, it was you all the time! *Clemont: Well, it was all Elsa's idea. All of this was part of her brilliant plan to save you guys. (Everyone looks at Elsa in amazement) *Ash Ketchum: Is that true, Elsa? *Queen Elsa: Yep. It's true. *Princess Anna: That's my sister! (Anna hugs Elsa and giggles) *Ash Ketchum: Anna and Elsa, you are the best! (Ash hugs the girls) Thank you so much, girls! Thank you! *Serena: (Serena hugs them as well) Yes! Thank you very, very much! *Bonnie: Yeah! (Bonnie hugs them too) Thank you! *Dedenne: Dedenne! *Princess Anna: Aww, shucks! *Queen Elsa: No problem. Battle 3 Evil Malamar/Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon Appears * The Ending * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts